


Safeword: Hamster

by GeekMom13



Series: Escort My Heart [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Phichit Chulanont, M/M, Manhandling, Omegaverse, Power Dynamics, Riding, Rimming, Shibari, Spanking, omega lee seung gil, semi-safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: When Seung-Gil finally gets Phichit away from the party, he gets to enjoy the best part of his job- teaching his clients some respect.





	Safeword: Hamster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts), [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/gifts).



> This is part of my "Escort My Heart" series. It can be enjoyed alone, but fall chronologically between Chapter 3 and chapter 5 for the Victuuri/Phichumetti timeline.
> 
>  
> 
> Also:  
> Me, when planning this fic: oh it'll be a simple under 2.5k fic. probably just over the 2k mark.  
> My muse: ha. hahaha. hahahahahahahahahaahahahaha. No.

When they got into the hotel room Phichit had reserved, Seung-Gil immediately pointed to the floor near the couch. “On a pillow, then we talk.”

Phichit was quick to grab a pillow and sit on the floor next to the couch.

Seung-Gil raised an eyebrow, this was already better than he expected.

Phichit paused. “Oh, is this not what you meant?"

“No, it is… I just didn't expect you to get it on the first try."

“Rude."

Seung-Gil just shrugged. It wasn't exactly new information. “Now, your safeword?”

“Hamster.”

“And the plan is still to start with the ropes?”

“Yes.”

Seung-Gil decided to start counting the infractions now. “You’ve earned one strike. After you’re tied to my liking, we will move onto your marking. Nothing above the neck, on the hands or feet, correct?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve earned a second strike. I expect to be called Sir from when you take that pose until we end the scene.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Seung-Gil nodded. “So, once you’re nicely marked however I see fit, you will be tossed on the bed for me to enjoy. Once you have earned the right, you will rim me until I am ready to ride you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Phichit had already discussed what forms of marks he could leave- shallow bruises, red marks… nothing too deep and nothing to cut the skin. Georgi had also sent over proof of Seung-Gil being clean for the rimming- he really enjoyed the taste of slick and preferred to avoid dams when it was safe to with omegas.

“Tonight, I will allow you inside me. But you will not cum without my permission, no matter what.”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“Now: here is one of your very few options.” He held up a plug and a vibrator. “Which will you be enjoying while I use you?”

“The, uh, the plug please, Sir.”

Seung-Gil smirked- most of his clients missed the switch. They picked it as the safe option when they weren’t being allowed to cum.

As if Seung-Gil would ever allow such an easy night. His clients didn’t pay him to be nice. They paid him to _break them_ for a night.

And Phichit… Phichit had dragged him out to dance.

He was very ready to break this client — he’d be fun to cuddle too. But for now. “Good, that one has better controls. Less for me to focus on.”

Phichit’s eyes went a little wide before returning to their neutral look.

“Okay. I think we’re ready to start with this.” He held up the rope. “I need you to clear space for me in here. Everything but _you_ and the pillow will be touching the walls by the time I get changed. You will wait for my permission to kneel.”

Seung-Gil glanced at his watch, it should take less than three minutes to complete the task — he’d give Phichit five.

He pulled out the bag he had brought by earlier when he first checked in, considering the ropes he brought with. He had an idea for the tie. Phichit had added manhandling on his kink list, so Seung-Gil opted for a design that left him mobile but mostly helpless.

The blues and purples were quickly tossed aside, greens following shortly after. He settled on tossing the deep red and gold on the bed. He would pick once he was ready.

Seung-Gil quickly stripped to just his suit pants, neatly arranging the rest of his clothes for the following day. He glanced at his watch — four minutes had passed. He couldn’t hear anymore shuffling from the other room in their suite — perhaps tonight wouldn’t go as poorly as the safeword suggested after all.

He looked back to the bundles on his bed. He closed his eyes and pictured Phichit tied in red first — the contrast would be stunning… But then he thought of the gold — the deeper tones of Phichit’s skin would give the contrast and the undertones of his skin would definitely work better than the red.

He quickly stripped the bed down to just the sheet and laid towels and condoms on the far side of the bed. One final check of his watch and he strolled out into the main area. Phichit was standing by the pillow, hands fidgeting at his sides. “Very good. You may kneel now.”

He didn’t fully relax at being given permission, but he did drop quickly and get comfortable. Seung Gil stood in front of him, unwinding the first coil of rope and slowly working to find the center. Once he had, he held it up to Phichit. “Hold this, right here.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He repeated the process twice more, leaving the final one in Phichit’s mouth. It wouldn’t stay there long, just long enough for him to set up the shorter ropes that would anchor the design properly in the middle of his chest.

The longer rope was pulled from Phichit’s mouth and he gently cupped Phichit’s chin before turning to grab the other long rope and repeating the process one final time.

If Phichit noticed that him holding the ropes at all wasn’t necessary, he wisely decided to not comment. Seung-Gil hooked the two ropes around the back of his neck- pressing slightly on his scent glands and ensuring an easy read on how Phichit was doing throughout the scene and then crossed them in front, right above his clavicle.

He quickly positioned the cords from his shoulders to cross a few inches below, weaving them through the long rope before pressing the strands into Phichit’s hand with a curt order of _hold_.

He moved fast as he was twisting the four sets of ropes together- the ones going down his body overlapping and trapping each cross of the ones parallel to the floor. It was a design with not much actual knotwork, but the braiding overlaps made it feel just as secure.

Each line cut across the man’s chest was locked in place at his arms, a strand from his back pulling through, running over and then heading behind his back once more. He added a bit of flair to the basic pattern by twisting the strands on the outside of his torso.

His back was not as glamorous, but Phichit wasn’t going to be seeing that anyway. It was more important for the back to have structure but lay flat.

Once he finished the second repeat, just above the bottom of Phichit’s rib cage, he placed the ropes in his hands once more. “Do. Not. Let those go. Keep them tight.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Seung-Gil grabbed his hair and pulled him up, guiding him to stand as quickly as he could without pulling out any of the strands. He glanced over the ropes and smirked as one had a little more slack than he would prefer. “That,” he toyed with the barely-loose strand, “Is a third strike.”

Phichit whined.

Seung-Gil went back to tying him up, repeating the pattern over his torso. Grab the long rope coming behind his right arm, twist over his arm, loop under a strand from behind his back, press into the left hand, taking the rope already in there and looping it to hold his arm against his side and then overlapping it with the center ropes, twisting a bit until they laid just right and pressing the rope into his other hand.

Each pass left a pattern in the middle of his torso — the short ropes crossing above the overlap of the longer ropes, weaving above and below, keeping each intersection firmly in place and crossing once more below.

It was a simple pattern, and he figured with Phichit’s height, he’d be lucky to repeat it five times before running out of room.

“That’s a fourth strike. If you wiggle you make my job more difficult.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He noticed Phichit’s gaze drop to his crotch several times, probably looking for a sign of arousal, seeing as how his own was on display, twitching as Seung-Gil brushed against his skin. He wouldn’t see anything, not with these pants, and that was part of the fun.

Phichit was still for another cross, but once the ropes sat over his navel he tried to squirm away — several times. Seung-Gil counted mentally, only responding once he was preparing for the final cross just above his cock. “You’ve now earned another four strikes. You are up to eight.”

Phichit pouted at that but held still as Seung-Gil avoided trapping any of his hair in the final pattern, leading the shorter strand beneath his balls to cross before his ass and loop on his thighs to tie off the last path of the longer ropes, leaving him access to untie himself if he needed. Phichit seemed to notice this as well and relaxed into the harness that Seung-Gil had wrapped him in.

“Now, as I mark you, I expect you to not complain about pain. When I am finished, you will thank me.”

“Yes, S-sir.”

He started on Phichit’s shoulder, sinking in his teeth and harshly sucking until Phichit let out a small whimper. He pulled back and narrowed his eyes, making Phichit bite his lip. “You may moan.”

He studied the mark a bit, pressing into it while watching his face. It should bruise nicely, but he’d be sure to make a few a bit darker to last longer. Phichit’s scent was giving away how into the treatment he

He repeated the bite on the opposite shoulder, sucking hard as he counted to three and backed up, placing his fingers outside the mark and pressing his nails against Phichit before dragging them along the lines of the top ropes. Phichit let out a high pitched sound- it might have been a moan, so Seung-Gil let it slide.

He didn’t want to make it much past ten strikes tonight, so he would be more lenient on him until they started.

He worked his way down Phichit’s torso, trying to leave a mark on each opening in the pattern- a scratch here, a pinch there. Phichit was vocal, moaning as the marks were made, catching his breath between. A few more bites- especially near the top of his thighs. Seung-Gil made him whine and jerk away once on each side- those marks would last for a week at least.  

He stood up after those, quickly informing Phichit of his final two strokes and circling him, adjusting himself out of Phichit’s view. He left a few more marks along his back and then stood in front of Phichit, staring until he started to show his discomfort.

Seung-Gil noticed that Phichit was practically dripping already. He slid his finger along the slit and held it up in front of Phichit. “So wet, you’d think you were an omega. A little longer and you’d be dripping down your thighs.”

Phichit’s eyes closed.

“I am finished.”

Phichit looked down and tried to wiggle to see all the marks. “Thank you, Sir.”

Seung-Gil grunted in response, bringing his hand up to grasp his hair once more before dragging him throught the doorway and tossing him onto the stripped bed. Phichit moaned at the treatment. Seung-Gil shoved him until he was far enough over to be able to straddle easily. He pulled at Phichit’s legs until they were wide enough to easily insert the plug.

He grabbed a bit of lube from the stand and held the plug out in front of Phichit. “Do I need to stretch you for this?”

Phichit looked at it for a second, trying to judge if it was the same size as his one at home. “Maybe a little lube before, Sir.”

Seung-Gil nodded and made sure to coat the toy and then his finger before pressing in and getting him slick, Phichit quickly saying that was good once he found the Alpha’s prostate. He slid the toy in and shoved his legs back together, tapping the remote to set it at a gentle buzz before flipping Phichit over onto his lap.

“Time for your punishment. You will count for me. I expect clear numbers, and a thank you. I will remind you what each set of strikes is for.”

“Yes, Sir.” Phichit got out as he squirmed on the bed.

Once he was settled, Seung-Gil placed a hand on Phichit’s thigh. “These are for your lack of respect.” He slapped each cheek once hard.

“One and Two. Thank you, Sir.”

Seung-Gil paused. “I think you should apologize too.”

“Sorry, Sir.”

Seung-Gil gripped him firmly, digging into the soft flesh of his ass. “Did no one teach you the right way to apologize? You say _Sorry for being disrespectful, Sir._ I will not add another for this time but I expect it next time.”

He let go, placing his hand back on Phichit’s thigh. “This one is for not properly holding your ropes.”

“I’m sorry for not holding my ropes right, Sir.”

He struck Phichit’s ass again, gently rubbing as he waited for the count.

“Three, thank you, Sir.”

“These are for squirming while I was tying you up.” He landed all five quickly, enjoying the nice pink. He should have a nice reminder for tonight, but it should fade by morning.

“S-Sorry for squirming, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“And the count?”

“Four, five, six.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “Seven and eight, sir.”

Seung-Gil was still rubbing his ass, a little more firmly than necessary. “I think that earned you another strike. But we can’t just sit at eleven. You’ll be uneven. So we will do twelve.”

Phichit whined and squirmed on his lap.

“Seems you would have earned the twelfth anyway. Sit still. These two are for complaining while I marked you.”

“Sorry, Sir, for complaining.”

Seung-Gil gripped him again. “You’re lucky to have been gifted such marks.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He struck each cheek once more, hard. He placed his hand on the small of Phichit’s back, glancing at his face for a reaction- Phichit was tearing up a little, perfect for the final four blows.

“Nine and ten, thank you, Sir.” His voice was quiet and a touch higher pitched than normal, the carefree tone he had held slipping.

“And finally, for misbehaving for your punishment.”

“Sorry for misbehaving, sir.”

His final two strikes were a touch gentler, his hands gently massaging the red skin after as he waited.

“Eleven and Twelve, Thank you, Sir.”

He waited for Phichit’s breathing to calm a bit before lifting him off his lap and laying him on the bed, standing up and noticing the mess Phichit left on his leg. He rolled his eyes and slipped them off, wiping them down before folding them with the rest of his clothes- keeping his pants on helped the power dynamic but he was _really_ tired of the dry cleaning bills.

Phichit had managed to wiggle enough to get a good look at him, particularly enjoying the view as he bent over. He was slightly disappointed to not see any indication of slick yet, but he could tell from the sweetened tone of the blackberry scent Seung-Gil was letting out that he wasn’t completely unaffected, a thought confirmed when he turned around and Phichit could see he was hard.

Seung-Gil held up a set of bells. “Since your mouth will be occupied, instead of using hamster, you will ring these as a safeword. Would you prefer having them in hands or attached at your ankles?”

“Hands I think.”

Seung-Gil quickly placed them into his hands. “If you let go, I get up.”

Phichit nodded and opened his mouth, eager to move on to the sex part. Seung-Gil rolled his eyes, but obliged-sliding a condom onto Phichit to avoid any more precum on his ropes, though it seemed his pants had caught all of the mess from before. He got settled over Phichit, far enough away to make it impossible to reach. “Beg.”

He could hear a slight growl before Phichit calmed himself. “Please.”

“That is not begging. That’s barely politely asking. I can always grab the vibrator and make myself happy, and leave you like this.” He could feel Phichit shudder below him… Looks like this time the client wasn’t lying about liking his orgasms delayed.

Phichit took a breath. “Please, _Sir,_ let me prove that my mouth is good for something other than talking. Let me make you feel good, please. Please, Sir.”

Seung-Gil dropped a little closer and allowed Phichit to barely touch him for a moment.

“Sir, I want to taste you so bad. Please, use my mouth!”

Seung-Gil reached and grabbed a condom. On the off chance Phichit got him off this way, he wasn’t about to deep clean his ropes _again_ this month. Just the dry time alone, not to mention the strain it can cause.

Phichit was still babbling behind him as he pulled himself from that thought process. He lowered himself and Phichit immediately set to work, first licking up and down then slowly working his way into Seung-Gil. He was pressing against the rim and trying to wiggle his tongue as much as possible, moaning when the first bit of slick touched his tongue.

Seung-Gil pressed harder against him, limiting his motions as much as possible. Phichit kept moving, occasionally clenching his fists as he strained to get farther into him. When Seung-Gil knew he was producing enough slick he tapped the remote and the hum from the plug got a little louder. He slid his hand between Phichit’s legs and pressed it in farther, holding it steady and flicking the buttons on the switch up and down until Phichit tossed the one bell to the side. He sat up and checked on him.

“Do I need to untie you?”

“No, no. I just. I was so close and you said…” Phichit stretched his fingers towards the bell.

“Good job.” He picked up the bell and tossed the other one off to the side. “Don’t need those anymore.”

Seung-Gil looked over at Phichit and wondered if he’d be able to talk him into a photo for his portfolio- nothing identifiable of course. Just from the collarbones down to his hip bones.

He climbed over Phichit’s waist and fingered himself a bit, drawing out slick and pooling it in his hand. “I think I want to hear you beg again.”

Phichit whimpered, but tried. He cleared his throat a couple time before getting out a broken, _please._ Seung-Gil took pity on him and slathered the handful of slick onto him, following his hand with his body.

Phichit tried to move away but only result in sitting up and rasping out a few swears. “Phichit, sit still or I use the toy.”

Phichit whined and growled a small bit but stopped trying to move, laying back down.

“Remember your rules. You are free to moan again. Besides that, you are here for my pleasure, not your own.”

Phichit shuddered again before rasping out a _yes, sir._

Seung-Gil leaned back, bracing on Phichit’s knees and started to move, dragging the Alpha’s head over his prostate with each thrust. Phichit glanced down once before swearing and looking back up at the ceiling. Seung-Gil tapped the vibration up again, almost to the max- watching as Phichit bit on his lip and tried to hold off.

He leaned forward again, pressing all the way down and jerking himself off. He made Phichit suffer through the entire orgasm with the plug almost maxed out inside him before flipping the switch off and lifting his body up. He tossed his condom into the trash and wiped himself before returning to Phichit’s side and gripping the base of his cock.

“You’ve done well.”

Phichit whined as he slowly stroked.

“You can come now.” He let goes of Phichit’s cock, which led to a loud growl from the Alpha. “Or, you can be good.”

He grabbed the knot and undid it, tossing the pillow on the ground before continuing. “Your choice is simple. You jerk off right now, I clean you up and we make sure nothing is amiss.”

Phichit looked at the pillow on the floor and barely help in another growl.

“Or. You behave, don’t cum now. We clean you up, massage all those sore spots and crawl into bed together. Then, in the morning I let you fuck me as hard as you want, maybe even knot me.”

The fact that either way, Seung-Gil was contracted until the morning wasn’t a secret, but Phichit loved the thought of the man he paid leaving him high and dry too much to point it out.

“Morning.”

Seung-Gil smirked and kicked the pillow away, walking to help Phichit the rest of the way out of his ropes. He tossed them in the bag he brought to be laid out later before helping Phichit to stand. He tossed a bottle of water at him and downed one himself before continuing.

“Anything hurt?”

Phichit snorted.

“Fine. Anything hurt that _isn’t supposed to hurt?”_

Phichit moved, a little stiffer than before but shook his head.

“Did the ropes dig in anywhere?”

“My arms a bit and under my ass.”

Seung-Gil checked both- the skin was a touch raw but there was no real damage. Seung-Gil pulled him into the bathroom and got them both into the shower. Phichit was happy to let him wash his body, humming as his went over tender marks, a few hisses from where the scratches had just barely broken his skin. Phichit did his own hair while Seung-Gil quickly washed up and stepped out, grabbing towels for the both.

Phichit was almost ready to pass out as Seung-Gil forced him into the bed. He settled in on the other side after finishing cleaning up, getting everything packed away for the morning. As soon as he settled in, Phichit yanked his arm so it landed around his waist.

Of course, this one wanted cuddles, as the little spoon no less. It was bad enough when a client would turn into an octopus on him, but he _truly hated_ being the big spoon. His arm always fell asleep and he got hair in his mouth.

Phichit quickly fell asleep, curling into a ball around his arm. Which, somehow managed to be less comfortable than pinpricks in his arm and conditioner in his mouth.

Seung-Gil managed to get just enough sleep to function that night, having to purr to make Phichit stop moving for any length of time. When they woke up, Seung-Gil banished him to the pillow, only allowing him to brush his teeth and use the bathroom.

He slowly woke up enough to deal with the excitable Alpha and then grabbed what he needed from the bag.

“Okay, you earned your reward, come take it.” Phichit had been thinking about all the fun ways to fuck Seung-Gil this morning but ended up sliding behind him in the bed and pulling his leg up, gently stroking him and rutting against him.

Seung-Gil was just wishing he had picked big spoon _last night_ and then he wouldn’t be as tired.

Once Phichit had coaxed enough slick out of Seung-Gil, he slipped on a condom and lightly pressed in. Once he had gotten inside, there was steady movement. Seung-Gil asked for faster and harder but Phichit just laughed and kept going slowly. “This is my reward, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, since I’m allowed any way I want and don’t have to leave here for another two hours, I’m going to take it slow and enjoy it.”

Seung-Gil groaned but shifted to get a better angle, reaching to stroke himself.

“Nope. I won’t leave you hard, but you’re not touching.”

Seung-Gil swore at him but clutched a pillow in front of him to give his hands something to do. Phichit was behind him, breathing in his scent and rumbling approval when he saw him clutch the pillow tightly. Occasionally, he would speed up for a few thrusts and Seung-Gil would think he was finally going to- but then he’d be back to the slow steady thrusts with a chuckle at Seung-Gil’s grumble.

Phichit eventually gave in and gripped his thigh hard and sped up to what Seung-Gil had been imagining- hard thrusts that jolted his body, a tight grip trying to hold him in place. He loved when he got someone this riled up. It was over quickly after that, Phichit slamming into him and stroking him until both were oversensitive. He eased out, grabbing both condoms and heading to grab a towel. He quickly cleaned them and got his clothes on, coaxing Seung-Gil into the outfit he left out, packing the rest and checking the room one last time.

He led Seung-Gil down into the lobby, dragging the bag behind them as they made their way to the breakfast nook.

There, sitting on the counter, was a joke.

_It had to be a joke._

What hotel didn’t have a working coffee maker?

"Let's go, Georgi can handle the checkout, I'm getting coffee." 

Phichit laughed. "There's a good shop right next to our apartment building, I'll drive."

**Author's Note:**

> [All care remarks are based on this.](https://www.degiottorope.com/Caring-for-Your-DeGiotto-Bondage-Rope-s/2120.htm)
> 
>  
> 
> [This is the deisgin Phichit is in.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/94/b3/91/94b391d1769bb53f3243558e4daa3b03.jpg) There's a tiny bit of dick showing at the bottom. so careful, I guess?


End file.
